


Batman the Chipmunk

by BreadHood



Series: Clark and his grumpy Bat [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, love driven Clark and stubborn Bruce are cute, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadHood/pseuds/BreadHood
Summary: Clark could only blink in reply. He was not sure if he had heard right. His ears picked up a quiet and squeaky little noise in front of him. But it was impossible for Bruce to sound like that. Right?





	Batman the Chipmunk

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo honestly I'm not that much of a fan of the idea of Bruce using a voice changer...I like that he would be able to change his voice on his own to sound scary and dark  
> hOWEVER the possibility that such a voice changer might be manipulated by certain children *cough* is so funny xD  
> so hey...why not do it like this?
> 
> PS. it is not beta'd  
> and probably will never be  
> it is very late here right now so there wILL be mistakes for sure so...  
> sorry ^-^'
> 
> also I noticed...Clark is very eager in my fanfics and Bruce always threatens him at the end....  
> oh well...

“So you all agree to proceed as planned concerning the appearance of Man-Bats?“ Wonder Woman asked, while standing in front of the Justice League. All the members had gathered to sit around their round table and discuss the newest occurrences in the world. 

She earned several nods in return.

“Aw, even Bats agrees for the first time!” The Green Lantern smirked brightly, after noticing the man to his left side only nodding his confirmation like the others without a complaint.  
“Getting soft in your old age, huh?”

The man clad in black turned his face towards him and glowered at the younger male. 

Upon receiving no answer for a while, Hal raised an eyebrow and continued to stare. It was uncommon to tease the Bat and not being left behind as a crying mess. Therefore, he had to try his luck. 

“Come on, Batman. What crawled up your ass and died?” Hal grinned.

Still, no answer.

Now it was time for Clark, who was sat across from Batman, to start worrying. 

Bruce had not said a word today and he usually would not let Hal get away with that kind of line either, so something obviously had to be wrong. He began to inspect the older male, checking his heart rate, his breathing and whether he was hurt somewhere on his body. However, his physical condition seemed to be all right. 

Clark would have to ask later in private, if something entirely different disrupted him, which will be easier said than done.

The dark haired superhero was startled out of his thoughts as Batman rose from his seat with all of the Justice League members’ eyes on him. Everyone thought it weird that the vigilante had yet to say a word.

Said man only gave a brief nod as a goodbye and started to walk out of the room.  
Clark had to follow him.

He also rose from his chair with a small smile for his team and left to find Bruce, who was about to teleport himself back home. 

“Bruce! Wait!” 

Clark carefully grabbed Bruce’s wrist to turn him around in order to talk face to face.  
The vigilante reluctantly looked at the younger male. He also immediately withdrew his wrist, wanting to cross his arms. 

“Are you all right? Did something happen at home?”  
Clark could not help but observe the other man as closely as possible. Any slight change in his facial expression might tell him what had happened. However, Bruce had full control over his body and did not change in the slightest way, which was a normal thing for him to do but did nothing to calm Clark. 

“Is everything okay with Alfred?”

No answer.

“Did Tim and Damian fight again?”

That at least earned him a raised eyebrow and the superhero smiled.

“Yes all right that was a dumb question.” He laughed and scratched the back of his head. “But seriously”, Clark looked at Bruce with honest concern in his eyes. “What is wrong? Please tell me.”  
Bruce merely grunted but Clark had years of experience in being patient and could wait until the other would be comfortable enough to talk.

“My voice changer is broken.”

Clark could only blink in reply. He was not sure if he had heard right. His ears picked up a quiet and squeaky little noise in front of him. But it was impossible for Bruce to sound like that. Right?

“What?”

Again, the squeaky and high pitched voice returned. “My voice changer is broken, Clark.”

Said man pretended to scratch his chin in order to hide his grin. He had to stifle his laugh, otherwise Bruce would skin him alive for sure. However, that voice was ridiculous. It was similar to one of those popular chipmunks, which were on TV. So high pitched, noisy and squeaky. 

He had to remember this moment.

Clark took a deep breath to calm down.

“So, how did this happen?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes as if he knew exactly what Clark was thinking but replied nonetheless. “I suppose Jason thought it funny to play with the voice changer. I really should have checked everything before coming up here.”  
Clark could not stop the smile from showing on his face. Bruce would never stop to surprise him. 

What would he do without this man? 

Despite acting all serious and unapproachable, Bruce was adorable when it came to his children. He would not be angry with Jason for breaking the voice changer. He was happy to come this far in their relationship that his son would be comfortable enough to do these little pranks, as it was common between parents and their children. His other children were no different, of course. 

 

Clark would love to join this family. 

 

To join Bruce in his life.

 

A quiet cough was pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Clark?”

Said man acted without thinking and quickly dragged the cowl from Bruce’s face. Clark needed to see him. He was glad to know that the other members were still talking animatedly in another room, far away. Bruce of course, was not happy about this transaction and a persistent scowl was making its way onto his face but was stopped as Clark leaned in close.  
A light, feather-like kiss was placed on the vigilante’s lips, which only seemed to deepen as Clark hands were raised to hold Bruce’s face between them. 

It was unplanned.

It was foreign.

It was perfect.

Something Clark wanted to explore for the rest of his life.

After a few moments, which felt way too short, the younger male pulled away. Bruce had his eyes closed but quickly opened them upon realizing the kiss had ended. He still glared at Clark, but it was slightly dimmed and not as convincing as his usual scowl. 

“You are ridiculous.” Bruce muttered and Clark noticed that a slight blush was painting his cheeks a faint pink. 

The younger man grinned. “Maybe you should change your name to squirrel-man.”

“And maybe I have a kryptonite ring in my utility belt.”

“…”

“But you don’t, right? Bruce?”

Bruce only smirked.


End file.
